Gevangen
by Half-Blood-Joker
Summary: Lita is gevangen genomen door een aantal leden van Organization XIII in Castle Oblivion. Ze verveelt zich dood tot Axel opeens binnenkomt. Een fanficje van Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories met OC Lita, Axel, Vexen, Larxene, Marluxia, Zexion, Lexaeus, Riku Replica en natuurlijk Sora, Donald en Goofy!
1. Verveling

Lita zat zich kapot te vervelen in de prachtige ruimte in Castle Oblivion. Alleen was het niet zo prachtig meer, aangezien ze hier nu al uren zat en ze begon de ruimte steeds lelijker te vinden. Ze zat in de hoek van de kamer te kijken naar de glazen bol die in het midden stond. Er was niemand te zien in de kamer, behalve dan Naminé, maar die zei niks en bleef maar doorgaan met tekenen. Lita stond op en liep een beetje dom rond door de ruimte. Ze keek naar de grote deur.  
"Ik zou daar zo door kunnen lopen en wegwezen," mompelde ze.  
Naminé keek op.  
"Dat zou ik niet doen.." zei ze. "Ze houden ons in de gaten."  
Lita mopperde wat.  
Toen verscheen Axel opeens weer.  
"Dit gaat pas leuk worden!" zei hij opgewonden.  
Lita keek hem gestoord aan.  
"Wat?"  
Axel rende naar de grote, glazen bol in het midden wees er met zijn hand naar waardoor er een fel licht uit kwam. Hij keek het licht in en Sora, Donald en Goofy waren te zien. Lita keek verschrikt op.  
"Sora!"  
Ze rende naar de glazen bol, flikkerde bijna en keek toen met grote ogen naar hoe Larxene voor haar vrienden verscheen.  
"Wat gaat zij nou weer doen?!" riep Lita uit.  
"Rustig nou maar," suste Axel. "Dit wordt geweldig. Let op."  
Lita zag hoe Larxene tegen Sora aan het kletsen was over Naminé en deed alsof ze helemaal geweldig was. Lita ergerde zich er nogal aan.  
"Ugh, ik haat haar!" mopperde ze.  
"Ja, ja, ja, kijk nou maar!" beval Axel.  
Lita deed maar wat hij zei.  
Het gevecht met Larxene was begonnen.  
Ieder moment van het gevecht hield Lita haar adem in, maar Sora, Donald en Goofy deden het erg goed. Vooral Sora leek echt heel boos te zijn op haar. Hij sloeg haar helemaal naar de maan, tenminste, zo noemde Lita het toen Sora al haar aanvallen blokte, en Larxene moest aan de kant springen om niet geraakt te worden.  
"Ha ha!" lachte Axel. "Het is 'm gelukt. Wacht maar es tot ze terug komt.."  
Het licht in de glazen bol ging uit en Axel ging tegen een zuil aan de muur staan. Lita deed haar armen over elkaar. Naminé was nog steeds aan het tekenen. Toen verscheen Larxene.  
"Whew.. Dat gevecht maakte me moe," zei ze overdreven.  
"Echt? Het zag er voor mij uit alsof je gewoon verloren hebt," reageerde Axel sappig.  
"HAHAHA!" lachte Lita overdreven.  
Larxene gaf haar een dodelijke blik en keek Axel toen boos aan.  
"Hoe durf je?! Je waardeert de schade niet van-"  
"Een nutteloze actie."  
Larxene draaide zich droog om. Lita, daarentegen, schrok zich kapot en draaide zich zo snel om dat ze op de grond pleurde. Vexen stond vlak achter haar.  
"Vexen!" zei Larxene.  
"VEXEN?!" riep Lita verschrikt.  
Vexen grijnsde als een gestoorde wetenschapper.  
"Hallo Lita.."  
"Eeeeeww DAT GEZICHT!" riep ze uit toen hij zijn geschifte gezicht opzette.  
Lita maakte dat ze wegkwam en flikkerde nog een paar keer op de grond door haar lompe gedrag, maar uiteindelijk was het haar gelukt om bij Axel en Larxene te gaan staan. Vexen keek haar dom lachend aan en keek toen naar Larxene.  
"Hoe kun jij vernederd worden door iemand van zo'n beperkte belangrijkheid? Je bent een schande voor The Organization."  
Larxene gromde even.  
Axel kwam er ook bij staan.  
"Hoe kunnen we je helpen, Vexen? We zien je niet vaak hierboven."  
"Dat is een goede vraag!" riep Lita uit.  
Vexen gaf haar weer de dodelijke moord-en-vrolijke-wetenschap-blik en Lita ging snel achter Axel staan.  
"Ik kom jullie helpen," antwoordde Vexen. "Jullie denken blijkbaar dat Sora zo belangrijk is, maar ik ben nog niet overtuigd dat hij dit allemaal waard is. Ik denk dat een experiment ons kan laten zien of hij iets nuttigs heeft voor ons."  
Larxene rolde met haar ogen.  
"Hier gaan we weer. Het is gewoon een excuus zodat jij verder kan gaan met je domme experimenten!"  
"Ik ben een wetenschapper! Experimenten zijn wat ik doe, ja..."  
"Oh! Vandáár dat ie altijd de dodelijke moord-en-vrolijke-wetenschap-blik opzet als ik iets zeg!" zei Lita opeens.  
Axel keek even achter zich naar Lita en schudde toen grinnikend zijn hoofd.  
"Whatever. Jij mag doen wat je wil. Maar weet je, ik denk dat het testen van Sora gewoon een dekking is voor het testen van jouw dienaar," zei hij.  
"Dienaar?" reageerde Vexen verontwaardigd. "Hij is gewoon een stukje puur onderzoek!"  
"Wat ie eigenlijk is, is een speelgoedje," bemoeide Larxene zich er mee.  
"Hm. Jij zou moeten leren je mond te houden," reageerde Vexen.  
Larxene keek beledigd de andere kant op.  
"Waar gáát het over?!" riep Lita uit.  
Niemand reageerde.  
"Hoe dan ook," begon Axel hoofdschuddend. "Sinds je hier helemaal naar toe bent gekomen, ga je dit nodig hebben."  
Hij gaf Vexen een kaart met een mooi eilandje erop afgebeeld.  
"Een kado voor mijn oudere. Ik hoop dat je het gaat gebruiken om er een leuke show van te maken."  
Vexen bekeek de kaart van dichtbij en zette zijn moord-en-vrolijke-wetenschap-blik op.  
"DOET IE HET WEER!" schreeuwde Lita uit.  
Plotseling liep er iemand de kamer in..


	2. Riku, Replica

"Riku?!" schreeuwde Lita, nu nog hysterischer. "Axel! Leg dit snel uit voordat ik dood ga vallen!"  
Axel draaide zich snel om.  
"Dat is een neppe Riku."  
"Oh, phew.. Ik bedoel WAT?!"  
"Hou je hoofd erbij.."  
Lita ademde diep in en knikte.  
Vexen keek even naar Riku en toen weer naar de kaart.  
"Die kaart behoudt de herinneringen van Sora en Riku's thuis," legde Axel uit.  
"Het is maar een kaart," reageerde Nep Riku. "Wat heeft dat voor nut?"  
"Met wat hulp van Naminé heb je straks al Riku's échte herinneringen," antwoordde Larxene veel te blij. "Misschien kunnen we er voor zorgen dat je vergeet dat je de Neppe Riku bent. Anders gezegd, we maken je hart opnieuw zodat je precies hetzelfde kan zijn als de échte Riku, 'kay?"  
Nep Riku leek niet blij te zijn.  
"Je wil mijn hart opnieuw maken?!" reageerde hij boos. "De echte Riku is een sukkel wie bang is in het donker! Wat heb ik nou aan het hart van een loser?!"  
"Nog wat bezwaren, Vexen? Jij bent tenslotte degene die Sora wil testen, toch?" zei Larxene.  
Lita keek afwachtend naar Vexen.  
"Het moet gedaan worden," was zijn antwoord.  
Nep Riku was nu heel boos.  
"Hoe kun je?! Verraad je mij!?"  
Vexen zwaaide duivels met het kaartje.  
"Ik zei toch dat ik goed gebruik van je zou maken?"  
Lita begon het een beetje zielig te vinden voor Nep Riku.  
"Nee-" stamelde hij hopeloos.  
"Relax kiddo, ik denk niet dat het zó veel pijn gaat doen!" zei Larxene alsof ze awesome was.  
"Ik zal JOU es pijn doen!" schreeuwde Nep Riku kwaad.  
Hij greep zijn zwaard en rende op Larxene af. Lita, Axel en Vexen keken hoe Nep Riku sprong en met zijn zwaard uithaalde, een stroomstoot kreeg van Larxene en weer terug op de grond viel. Lita keek naar Vexen wie duivels glimlachte.  
_Parent of the year..._ dacht Lita bij zichzelf.  
"Stom klein stuk speelgoed!" lachte Larxene hysterisch. "Denk je dat je mij kunt verslaan? Hoe heb je dát bedacht gekregen?"  
Nep Riku keek wanhopig op. Lita kon het bijna niet aanzien. Axel zag dat niemand keek en hij legde vriendelijk een hand op haar schouder. Lita keek hem met de meest niet begrijpende blik in haar ogen aan en hij glimlachte.  
Larxene liep op Nep Riku af.  
"Maar bekijk het van de zonnige kant. Samen met al het andere in je hoofd, zal Naminé ook de herinnering van ik die je neersla verwijderen."  
Lita keek even naar Naminé die haar hand voor haar mond hield.  
"In plaats daarvan zal ze je de mooiste herinneringen ooit geven!" ging Larxene verder. "Het maakt niet uit dat het allemaal leugens zijn.."  
"Nee.." zei Nep Riku en hij probeerde zichzelf te verbergen.  
Larxene kwam op hem aflopen.  
"NEEEEEE!" schreeuwde Nep Riku nu.  
Lita probeerde te kijken wat er gebeurde maar Axel ging nu voor haar staan en liet haar niet kijken wat er terecht kwam van de Nep Riku. Alles werd zwart en plotseling waren zij en Axel in een heel andere ruimte. Een veel meer donkere ruimte.  
"Zexion! Hoe gaat het hier?" vroeg Axel terwijl hij op het gastje afliep.  
Lita keek verbaasd naar hem. Die Zexion stond blijkbaar na te denken.  
"Alles gaat hier oké, Axel," antwoordde hij.  
"Mooi! Nog nieuws over Riku?"  
Lita keek op.  
"Riku! Ja! Heb je nieuws over hem?"  
Nu keek Zexion ook op.  
"Jij bent Lita, toch?" vroeg hij droog.  
"Uh, ja," reageerde ze. "En jij bent Sexy-on."  
"Zexion."  
"Ook goed."  
Axel keek even dom.  
"Fijn dat jullie even kennismaken! Maar ik heb nu nog geen antwoord op mijn vraag."  
"Riku stoot de duisternis nog steeds af," zei Zexion.  
"Natuurlijk," reageerde Lita. "Denken jullie nou echt dat Riku zich gaat overgeven aan de duisternis?"  
Zexion keek haar even aan met een 'ja'-blik. Lita reageerde met een 'flikker op'-gezicht.  
"Zeg Axel," begon Lita. "Waarom hebben al jullie namen een X?"  
Axel keek even naar Zexion.  
"Wij zijn een deel van Organization XIII," antwoordde hij toen.  
"En wat houdt dat in godsnaam in?"  
Zexion schudde zijn hoofd naar Axel om duidelijk te maken haar niet te veel te vertellen. Axel dacht even na.  
"Nou, vroeger hadden onze namen nog geen X. Zexion kon bijvoorbeeld uh.. Zonie heten. En Vexen.. Veen."  
"Wauw," reageerde Lita gestoord. "Dus als ik lid was, dan heette ik bijvoorbeeld.. Altix?"  
Axel keek even voor zich uit.  
"Bijvoorbeeld.."  
"Oh, leuk. Wie heeft dat bedacht?"  
"Het hoofd van de organisatie."  
"En wie is dat?"  
"Xemnas."  
Op dat moment stootte Zexion hem aan en keek hem doordringend aan.  
"Dat hoeft zij allemaal niet te weten," siste hij kwaad.  
Axel haalde zijn schouders op.  
"Dat kan toch geen kwaad, Zexion!"  
"Dat weet je niet, Axel."  
Lita keek een beetje dom. Xemnas. Haal de X weg en je hebt Emnas. Wie noemt z'n kind nou Emnas? Of.. Samen? Haha, je kon ook het woord 'samen' er mee maken. En Esman. En Ensam. Of...  
Lita's ogen werden groot.  
Of...  
ANSEM.  
Ze verslikte zich in haar eigen speeksel en begon te hoesten.  
"JESUSSSS!" riep ze uit terwijl ze haar gehoest probeerde te stoppen.  
"Wat is er?" vroeg Axel.  
Lita kuchte nog wat na en schudde toen haar hoofd.  
"N-nee, niks hoor."  
Ze besloot toch nog maar even terug te gaan op het onderwerp.  
"Maar eh, er zijn dus dertien leden in The Organization? Of is dat alleen maar de naam?"  
"Er zijn dertien leden, ja," zei Zexion voordat Axel kon antwoorden. "Maar waarom wil jij dat weten?"  
Lita haalde haar schouders op.  
"Nou, ik zit zeg maar al de hele tijd opgescheept met jullie geschiftelingen, dus ik dacht dat het misschien wel handig was als ik ook wat wist van persoontjes zoals jullie."  
Axel gaf Zexion een 'zie-je-nou-wel-dat-het-geen-kwaad-kan'-blik.  
Lita wilde net nog iets gaan vragen toen er opeens een portaal verscheen. Lita keek ernaar en vroeg zich af wie het dit keer was.


	3. Vexen faalt

Er verscheen iemand die blijkbaar ook lid was van The Organization. Hij had bruin haar en was erg groot gebouwd.  
"Yooo," zei Lita tegen hem en ze stak haar hand op. "Wie ben jij?"  
Axel keek hem even aan.  
"Goedemorgen Lexaeus. Wat brengt jou hier op deze schitterende dag?"  
Lexaeus keek even naar Axel en toen naar Lita met een meest vreemde blik in zijn ogen. Toen keek hij naar Zexion.  
"Wat gebeurt er met Sora, Zexion?"  
Zexion krabde aan zijn kin en keek toen naar Lita.  
"Wil je dat ik dat hier zeg terwijl zíj erbij staat?"  
Lita reageerde met een verontwaardigde blik.  
"Ja, sorry hoor, maar mag ik ook even weten wat er met mijn vrienden gebeurd of zo?"  
Lexaeus reageerde niet en keek toen naar Axel.  
"Haal haar weg hier, Axel," zei hij kortaf.  
Axel zuchtte diep.  
"Natuurlijk, Lexaeus."  
Lita keek kwaad en ze werd weer geteleporteerd.

Lita en Axel verschenen. Naminé zat zoals gewoonlijk weer op haar stoel te tekenen. Lita liep naar haar toe en keek even naar de tekening. Ze zag een paar figuren die Sora, Donald en Goofy moesten voorstellen.  
"Wat gebeurt er met Sora, Naminé?" vroeg Lita zo vriendelijk mogelijk.  
Naminé staarde even naar de tekening.  
"Hij komt steeds hoger. Zijn herinneringen verdwijnen langzaam..." reageerde ze.  
"Ja, dat wist ik," onderbrak Lita haar. "Ik bedoel, wat gebéurt er met hem? Wie ben jij? Waarom kent hij jou opeens?"  
Naminé keek voorzichtig op naar Axel wie zijn armen over elkaar deed en zijn hoofd schudde.  
"Het spijt me, Lita," zei ze toen. "Dat mag ik niet zeggen."  
Lita was niet blij met dit antwoord en begon geschift rond te lopen door de kamer.  
"Wat is er toch met jullie.." mopperde ze.  
Terwijl ze aan het rondlopen was op geschifte manier en ze boos naar de grond keek, verscheen Vexen weer voor haar neus en ze knalde voor de zoveelste keer tegen hem aan.  
"AAAAHHHH NIET WEER!" schreeuwde ze toen ze zag dat het Vexen was. Gillend rende ze naar Axel en verstopte zich achter hem.  
Vexen lachte weer psychopatisch en liep ook naar Axel.  
"Wat nou weer?" zuchtte Axel.  
"Ik denk dat het eens tijd wordt om onze Riku nog eens op Sora af te sturen, denk je niet?" antwoordde Vexen met een vreemde blik op zijn gezicht. "En deze keer zal het vast veel beter gaan.. Zijn herinneringen aan Naminé zijn sterker geworden."  
Axel zuchtte diep.  
"Denk je nu werkelijk dat jouw Riku Sora kan verslaan?"  
"Natuurlijk. Dat staat zo vast als-"  
"Maar Sora's herinneringen aan Naminé zijn veel echter dat die van Riku."  
"Hoe bedoel je dat nou weer, Axel?"  
"Ik bedoel dat Sora echte herinneringen heeft aan Naminé."  
"Dat is niet waar! Zijn herinneringen aan Naminé zijn net zo nep als die van mijn Riku! Ze zijn er ingeplant, dat weet je toch?!"  
Nu werden Lita's ogen groot. En die van Vexen ook.  
"Ingeplant?!" riep Lita uit. "Jullie manipuleren Sora?!"  
"Ohh.." zei Axel grijnzend. "Vexen, wat heb je NOU gezegd?"  
Vexen keek hem met een extreem kwade blik aan en keek toen schuldig naar Lita die hem totaal aan het flippen was.  
"Hoe DURVEN jullie?! Ik sla jullie totaal naar de maan!"  
Ze hield haar vuisten voor haar gezicht en ging in boxhouding staan.  
"Kom dan! Wou je vechten soms?!"  
Axel en Vexen keken haar droog aan.  
"Goed gedaan, Vexen," mompelde Axel. "Goed gedaan."  
"OH JA?! NOU IK SLA JULLIE HELEMAAL VAN KATOEN! IK MOORD JULLIE ALLEMAAL UIT! WACHT MAAR AF!"  
"Wat is hier aan de hand?!" riep opeens een vrouwenstem. Larxene verscheen in de ruimte.  
"MOET JE KNOKKEN SOMS?!" schreeuwde Lita naar haar.  
Larxene keek gestoord naar Lita die in boxhouding aan het rondhupsen was en keek toen naar Axel en Vexen. "Wat is er mis met haar?"  
Axel grinnikte zacht. "Vraag dat maar aan Vexen..."  
Larxene deed haar armen over elkaar en keek hem afwachtend aan.  
"Hé! Het is niet mijn schuld! H-hij.. Het is zíjn schuld! Hij wilde dat ik het zou zeggen! Het is de schuld van Axel!" riep Vexen wanhopig.  
Larxene schudde haar hoofd. "Je hebt het haar verteld, hè? Och och, wat nou als Marluxia erachter komt.."  
"Dat doe je niet!"  
"Nee?"  
"Nee!"  
Lita kreeg in de gaten dat niemand meer op haar lette en stopte met springen. Snel mengde ze zichzelf in het gesprek.  
"Hey dikzakken! Wie is Marluxia?!"  
"Oh, dat is degene waar dit kasteel aan is toevertrouwd," reageerde Axel droog. "Hij is zegmaar de 'leider' hier."  
"Oh, oké. Mag ik hem even spreken?" vroeg Lita opeens heel erg beleefd.  
"Nee," antwoordde Axel.  
"EN WAAROM DAN WEL NIET HÈ?! MOET JE KLAPPEN HEBBEN?!"  
"Geez, doe 's rustig man," onderbrak Axel haar. "Als Marluxia dit hoort vermoordt hij waarschijnlijk jou én Vexen. Dat willen we niet hebben, toch?"  
Lita was even stil en ze keek naar Vexen wie haar ook erg dom aankeek. Tegelijk draaiden ze hun hoofd naar Larxene.  
"Wat?" zei Larxene verontwaardigd. "Zijn jullie soms bang dat ik het ga vertellen?"  
"Ja," antwoordden Lita en Vexen in koor.  
Larxene glimlachte gemeen. "Mooi zo. Wees maar bang. Ik ga het vertellen. Tot later!"  
Vexen en Lita werden bleek en begonnen geschift rond te rennen door de kamer.  
"Wat moeten we doen?!" riep Vexen uit.  
"Weet ik veel!" schreeuwde Lita. "Jij was toch die wetenschapper?!"  
"Ja, maar ik kan de dood niet voorkomen!"  
"Oh ja.. AAAAAHH!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"  
Snel rende Axel op Larxene af en hield haar tegen voordat ze kon teleporteren.  
"Larxene!" riep hij boven het geschreeuw uit. "Als je dat doet zijn we onze Riku ook kwijt! Alleen Vexen weet zijn werking! En hij moet het nog opnemen tegen Sora, weet je nog?! Denk na! Dat wil je toch niet?!"  
Larxene keek hem even boos aan en draaide toen haar hoofd weg.  
"Goed," antwoordde ze kortaf. Ze hield er niet van om mensen gelijk te geven. "Ik zal het niet vertellen.. Nog niet."  
Vexen en Lita stopten met schreeuwen en rondrennen en keken elkaar toen opgelucht aan.  
"We leven," zei Lita met een zucht van verlichting.  
"Nog wel ja," zuchtte Vexen terwijl hij zichzelf weer bij elkaar raapte.  
Larxene rolde met haar ogen.  
"Jullie zijn een stelletje baby's," zei ze bitcherig.  
Niemand besteedde enige aandacht aan haar.  
"Nou Vexen, misschien is het tijd om Riku met Sora te laten vechten, dan," zei Axel.  
Vexen knikte.  
"Dat is een goed idee."  
"Ik vind van niet," bemoeide Lita zich ermee.  
Vexen keek haar dom aan. "Jouw mening is niet van belang."  
"Nou bedankt hoor."  
"Graag gedaan."  
"Fuck you."  
"Nee, fuck you."  
"NEE."  
"JA."  
"STERF!"  
"STERF ZELF!"  
"HÉ KLEUTERS!" onderbrak Axel ze weer. "Misschien moeten jullie even kappen met dat kinderachtige gedrag en onze missie hier volbrengen."  
Vexen schraapte zijn keel.  
"Best. Laten we Sora elimineren."


	4. Marluxia, de Bloemblaadjeskoning

Lita lag op haar rug rond te kijken door de kamer terwijl ze luisterde naar Vexen die boos was.  
"Hoe is het mogelijk dat mijn project, mijn perfecte kloon, niet opgewassen is tegen die kleine Keyblade-drager!?"  
Axel stond droog te kijken in de glazen bol in het midden.  
"Hé jongens, het lijkt erop dat Sora eraan komt."  
Vexen en Larxene liepen naar de bol en keken er ook in. Lita sprong overeind en rende als een speer naar hen toe.  
"Kijk, daar komen ze!" zei Larxene.  
Inderdaad, de deur ging open en Sora, Donald en Goofy stapten naar buiten. Ze keken rond of ze Riku al ergens zagen, maar hij was nergens te bekennen. Lita grijnsde toen Vexen er verbaasd naar keek.  
"Waar is Riku?" vroeg Donald toen hij er zeker van was dat Riku niet in de kamer was.  
"Ik denk dat ie er eindelijk genoeg van heeft om met je te vechten, Sora!" zei Goofy vrolijk.  
Sora legde opgelucht zijn handen achter zijn hoofd. "Dat hoop ik maar."  
Het scherm in de bol ging uit en Vexen keek een beetje gefrustreerd naar de grond. Larxene keek hem even aan.  
"Dus, wat is er nou aan de hand, Vexen?" vroeg ze op bitcherige toon. "Jouw Riku zou Sora toch verslaan? Waar wacht hij op? Waar is ie?"  
Lita grinnikte zachtjes bij het zien van Vexens geïrriteerde gezicht. Hij keek Larxene echt met pure moord aan, maar toen hij Lita hoorde lachen gaf hij háár de moord-blik. Lita slikte haar lach meteen in en keek naar de grond.  
"Hij is zich ergens aan het verstoppen om Sora dieper in het kasteel te lokken toch?" zei Axel, ook op een beetje plagerige toon. "Ik denk dat we het daar maar gewoon bij moeten laten."  
Vexen keek kwaad van Lita naar Axel en toen begon Larxene weer te zeuren.  
"A-ha! Oh, nu snap ik het! Dat had ik noooooit geraden! Het spijt me vreselijk, Vexeeeen.."  
Lita moest toegeven dat zij de manier waarop Larxene dat zei ook niet cool vond. En Vexen blijkbaar ook niet.  
"STILTE!" schreeuwde hij kwaad.  
Larxene keek hem droog aan.  
"Voorspelbaar antwoord," zei ze terwijl ze haar armen over elkaar deed en een andere kant op keek. "Vergeet het. Mannen zonder harten zijn zó saai..."  
Lita keek haar even kwaad aan. Ze mocht veel zeggen, maar Axel en Vexen waren nou niet bepaald 'saai'!  
"Hoor wie het zegt," reageerde Vexen. "Alsof jij zelf een hart hebt."  
"Dat is genoeg," echode plotseling een lage stem door de ruimte.  
Lita verslikte zich bijna en iedereen keek verschrikt naar de andere kant van de kamer. Daar verscheen iemand. Het was een man met zo'n leuk uniform, net als Axel, Larxene en Vexen, maar hij had een capouchon op waardoor zijn gezicht niet te zien was.  
"Marluxia!" zei Vexen verbaasd.  
Dus dát is Marluxia... dacht Lita.  
Marluxia bracht zijn handen naar zijn capouchon. Lita slikte en hield haar adem in. Wat kon ze verwachten? Een vreselijk persoon zag ze voor zich. Rode, bloeddoorlopen ogen, een monsterlijk gezicht... Van wat ze van Marluxia gehoord had, moest hij wel écht een wreed persoon zijn.  
Hij pakte zijn capouchon vast en schoof het van zijn hoofd. Roze bloemblaadjes dwarrelde om hem heen toen zijn gezicht onthuld werd en Lita staarde er even naar.  
Het was een jongeman met felblauwe ogen en babyroze haar dat als een krans om zijn gezicht hing. Lita keek er even naar en barstte toen in lachen uit. Iedereen keek haar verbaasd aan dat ze zomaar durfde te doen in het bijzijn van Marluxia.  
"Lita!" zei Vexen sissend. "Wees slim en hou je mond!"  
Axel knikte naar haar dat dat misschien een beter idee was, maar Lita kon het bijna niet stoppen. Ze hield haar hand voor haar mond en grinnikte nog steeds.  
"S-sorry, ik.."  
Ze haalde diep adem en probeerde zichzelf bij elkaar te rapen.  
"Het is gewoon..."  
Ze keek weer naar Marluxia en zijn roze bloemblaadjes haar en barstte weer in een giechelen uit.  
"Lita!" siste Vexen waarschuwend.  
"Nee, nee," onderbrak Marluxia hem. "Laat haar maar. Ze ziet iets erg grappigs."  
Hij kwam op Lita aflopen die zichzelf maar niet onder controle leek te krijgen. Ze lachte nu in haar vuist en telkens als ze weer naar Marluxia keek werd het erger. Ze zag hem op haar af komen lopen en hij stond nu recht voor haar.  
"Grappig?" vroeg hij.  
Lita schraapte haar keel onder het lachen door.  
"Best wel ja," grinnikte ze.  
"Oh ja?"  
"Ehem, ja, ik-"  
Ze keek nu in Marluxia's ogen en even trok ze bleek. Wat ze in zijn helderblauwe ogen zag was niets anders dan pure moord.  
"-ik had iemand anders verwacht.."  
Marluxia deed zijn armen over elkaar.  
"Wat is er dan zo grappig aan mij?"  
Lita keek even weg en zag Axel en Vexen haar een beetje wanhopig aankijken. Larxene was alleen maar aan het facepalmen. Toen ze weer terug naar Marluxia keek speelde er een griezelige lach op zijn mond. Lita slikte.  
"Nou, uw.." ze merkte van zichzelf dat ze opeens 'u' gebruikte, terwijl ze dat anders nooit zou doen bij deze mensen. "Je haar." Liegen had geen zin.  
Marluxia hield zijn hoofd even schuin.  
"Omdat het roze is?"  
Lita knikte en begon spijt te krijgen van het lachen.  
"Aha, ja.."  
Marluxia leek even na te denken en boog toen zijn hoofd.  
"Vind je het nog steeds grappig?" vroeg hij duister.  
Lita kreeg een naar gevoel in haar maag en bedacht zich dat het eigenlijk helemaal niet zo grappig meer was.  
"Nee," zei ze snel.  
Marluxia ging weer recht staan en grinnikte tevreden. Snel zette Lita een stap achteruit. Marluxia liep naar Vexen toe.  
"Waar waren we? Oh ja," zei hij en hij keek Vexen aan. "De waarheid is, Vexen, dat jouw project een mislukking is. Je kunt ons beter niet nog eens teleurstellen..."  
Vexen keek hem kwaad aan.  
"JOU teleurstellen? Je gaat te ver! In deze organisatie ben jij nummer 11, ik ben nummer 4 en ik wil niet dat-"  
Hij stopte meteen met praten en zette een stap achteruit toen Marluxia een grote, roze zeis voor zijn gezicht hield met een scherpe punt eraan. Lita was erg gefascineerd door Vexens gezichtsuitdrukkingen.  
"Naminé en dit kasteel zijn mij toevertrouwd door onze leider," reageerde Marluxia gladjes. "Mij tarten zal gezien worden als verraad tegenover The Organization."  
"Verraders worden uitgeschakeld," bemoeide Axel zich ermee. "Ik geloof dat dát is wat de regels zeggen.."  
Vexen rolde een beetje geïrriteerd met zijn ogen.  
"En wie heeft een halve gare, goed-voor-niets, nou nodig?"  
Lita kon de pure frustratie van Vexens gezicht aflezen toen hij Larxene hoorde praten en hij er niets tegenin kon zeggen. Ze kon zich goed voorstellen hoe geïrriteerd hij nu moest zijn. Vexen gromde.  
"Vexen, je kunt niet winnen van Sora," zei Marluxia toen.  
Vexen keek nog even angstig naar de punt die naar zijn gezicht wees. Toen kwam er weer een kleine grijns op zijn gezicht. Vreemd genoeg voelde Lita zich opgelucht toen ze dit zag. Vexen was dus nog niet helemaal verloren.  
"Zonde om zo onwetend te zijn," zei hij zelfverzekerd met een gestoorde blik. "Omdat jij alleen maar de oppervlakte van dingen kunt zien, verwacht ik je ook niet om mijn ware macht op prijs te stellen."  
Dom, dacht Lita bij zichzelf.  
"Oh?" zei Marluxia, en zijn zeis verdween in de bloemblaadjes. "Laten we dan maar eens kijken terwijl jij dat bewijst."  
"Wat?"  
Marluxia draaide zich om. "Niemand van ons wil verdacht worden van een vriend."  
"Je onoprechtheid is troostend," mompelde Vexen terwijl hij teleporteerde.  
Lita keek naar Axel die nu een stap naar voren zette.  
"Geef zo'n uitdaging aan Vexen en hij wil Sora echt uitschakelen!" zei hij doordringend.  
Marluxia knikte alleen maar. "Dat zou een ongelukkige ontknoping zijn..."  
Lita snapte niks van en kon alleen maar toekijken hoe Marluxia naar die arme Naminé liep, die nog steeds in het hoekje van de kamer voor zich uit zat te kijken. Toen de bloemblaadjes-gozer zijn hand op haar schouder legde, schrok ze op.  
"Wat te doen?" vroeg hij haar. "Jouw held wordt spoedig verwijdert van zijn bestaan..."  
Hij kwam nog iets dichterbij en Lita slikte toen ze er naar keek.  
"...maar ik geloof dat er een zekere belofte is die hij je heeft gemaakt."  
Nu keek Naminé alleen maar heel ongelukkig op.  
"Klopt dat niet, Naminé?"  
"Ja," antwoordde Naminé machteloos.  
Marluxia stond grijnzend op en liep weg. Lita keek hem kwaad aan. Ze vond het zielig voor Naminé, en langzaam begon ze te begrijpen wat hier aan de hand was. Dit maakte haar erg kwaad van binnen, maar ze hield zich in om iets tegen Marluxia te roepen.  
Plotseling voelde Lita het.  
De drang om weg te gaan.  
De drang om Sora te helpen.  
Ze keek even om zich heen en zag Marluxia, Axel en Larxene met elkaar praten. Toen keek ze naar de grote deur. Ze moest gaan, en snel. Maar hoe?  
Axel.  
Zou hij haar helpen? Tot nu toe was hij de enige die een beetje respect voor haar had. Maar hoe? Lita liep voorzichtig naar Marluxia, Axel en Larxene.  
"Uh, hallo," zei ze.  
Larxene zuchtte overdreven alsof Lita zojuist het domste ter wereld had gezegd. Marluxia staarde haar alleen maar met een enge blik aan en dus richtte Lita zich maar op Axel.  
"Yo. Axel."  
"Yo. Lita."  
Marluxia en Larxene keken elkaar even aan en haalde toen hun schouders op.  
"Lita, wat is er mis?" zuchtte Marluxia.  
Lita keek hem voorzichtig aan.  
"Oh, er is iets.. Ehm.."  
Ze bedacht zo snel mogelijk iets. Het was genânt, maar ze had geen keus.  
"Ik moet naar de wc."  
Even verscheen er pure horror op de gezichten van Marluxia en Larxene.  
"Oh mijn god, daar hebben we niet eens aan gedacht," mompelde Marluxia.  
"Hoe heeft Naminé dit al die tijd kunnen volhouden?" vroeg Larxene zich toen af, en ze keek even in Naminé's richting.  
Zij reageerde met: "Ik heb een sterke blaas."  
Lita begon hoop te krijgen.  
"En eh, ik niet echt. Dus... Wat.. Nu?"  
Larxene en Marluxia keken beiden naar Axel wie er heel awkward bij stond.  
"Hé! Waarom kijken jullie naar mij!?" riep hij uit.  
Toen keken Marluxia en Larxene elkaar weer aan en teleporteerde zo snel als ze konden weg.  
"Hé! Niet eerlijk!" riep Axel ze kwaad na. "Hrgh."  
Hij richtte zich vermoeid op Lita.  
"Oké, luister Lita-"  
"Nee, Axel, er is niks."  
Axel keek haar verbaasd aan. "Wat?"  
"Het was een truc om Marluxia en Larxene weg te krijgen," mompelde Lita. "Axel, ik heb je hulp nodig."  
Axel keek een beetje wantrouwend in haar richting. "Wat is er..?"  
"Ik wil terug naar Sora. Ik wil hem helpen. Ik wil hem helpen jullie te verslaan."  
Axel keek uiterst verbaasd.  
"Maar.. Wat.. Als ik dat doe, Lita, dan verraad ik The Organization! En je weet wat er gebeurt met verraders hier hè..?"  
"Ja," zei Lita snel. "Dus daarom heb ik een plan."  
"Laat maar horen."  
"Jij teleporteert me naar de elfde verdieping, daar wacht ik op Sora. Als Marluxia, Larxene en Vexen zich afvragen waar ik ben, zeg je gewoon dat jij ook was weggeteleporteerd en dat ik toen alleen in de kamer was samen met Naminé..."  
Ze keek even richting het meisje.  
"Naminé, wil jij ook meewerken aan dit plan?"  
"Ja," antwoordde ze. Ze was blijkbaar al de hele tijd aan het meeluisteren en glimlachte.  
"Mooi. Luister, als die mensen terugkomen zeg je gewoon tegen ze dat je mijn geheugen van dit hebt gewist omdat ik te veel wist over Sora. Dan nemen ze me misschien niet opnieuw gevangen."  
Naminé knikte. Lita keek weer naar Axel.  
"Wil je.. Wil je dat doen?"  
Axel zuchtte diep en mompelde wat.  
"Laten we zeggen dat ik hier helemaal niets mee te maken heb, oké? Ik doe hier niet aan mee."  
Net voordat Lita hier iets op terug kon zeggen werd het zwart voor haar ogen en het volgende moment was ze op de elfde verdieping.


	5. Ontsnapt!

In de hoek van de ruimte, vlak naast de deur, zat Lita op de tiende verdieping van Castle Oblivion. Ze was aan het wachten op Sora, Goofy en Donald. Die had ze al lang niet meer gezien... Ze dacht na over die vreemde leden van de organisatie, en vroeg zich af wat hun doel nou eigenlijk was met Sora... Ze kon maar beter niet vertellen wat ze wist over Naminé, dat kon ze pas doen als het écht uit de hand liep. En trouwens, de leden van The Organization hadden overal ogen, dus ze kon beter doen alsof ze er niets vanaf wist.

Toen ging de deur open.

Sora, Donald en Goofy liepen de ruimte in en Lita glimlachte opgelucht.  
"Sora," zei ze.  
Sora keek verschrikt om zich heen en zag toen Lita in de hoek van de ruimte zitten.  
"Lita?!" riepen de drie vrienden verbaasd uit.  
Lita stond grijnzend op en liep op ze af.  
"Waar was je?" vroeg Goofy. Sora stond nog steeds met open mond te kijken.  
"Ik was gevangen," antwoordde Lita. "Maar dat maakt niet uit, ik ben ontsnapt."  
"Weet je.. Weet je wat het doel is van de mensen in die pakken?" vroeg Sora toen hoopvol.  
Lita schudde haar hoofd. "Ik zat in m'n eentje in een kamer. Ze hebben niets gezegd en me ook niets laten zien." Het was liegen om eigen bestwil.  
Sora keek even omlaag en toen glimlachte hij.  
"Ik ben blij dat je er weer bent, Lita."  
"Anders ik wel!"  
Sora, Donald en Goofy omhelsden Lita en Lita sloeg haar armen om hen heen. Ze was blij om weer terug te zijn.  
"Laten we snel weer verder gaan!" zei Donald toen vrolijk. "We moeten ons geheugen kwijtraken!"  
Ze lachten en wilden naar de volgende verdieping gaan, toen er opeens iemand voor hen verscheen.  
Vexen, je kunt niet winnen van Sora. Laten we maar eens kijken hoe jij dat bewijst.  
Lita wist al precies wie het ging zijn en ze zette alvast een stap achteruit.  
Vexen verscheen.  
Sora, Donald en Goofy gingen in hun vechthouding staan.  
"Wie ben jij?" riep Sora met een kwade blik.  
"Ik ben Vexen, en ik-"  
Vexen stopte met praten en keek naar Lita. Zijn ogen werden groot.  
"Lita?!"  
"Heh.. Yo, Vexen.." reageerde Lita terwijl ze een beetje om haar heen keek en op haar hoofd krabde.  
"Wat doe jij hier?! Jij hoort bij de anderen te zijn! Wie heeft je vrijgelaten?!"  
"Vrijgelaten?" herhaalde Lita vragend. "Ik ben ontsnapt! Jullie waren zo dom om me alleen te laten."  
"Maar-"  
"Niets te maren!" onderbrak Lita hem en ze probeerde zijn stem overdreven na te doen. "Zonde om zo onwetend te zijn, maar omdat jij toch alleen maar de mogelijkheid hebt om de oppervlakte van dingen te zien, neem ik ook niet aan dat dit jou verteld is."  
Nu keken Vexen, Sora, Donald en Goofy haar allemaal gestoord aan. Toen schraapte Vexen zijn keel.  
"In ieder geval," mompelde hij. "Ik kan me niet laten lastigvallen door zo'n schepsel als jij. Waar was ik..."  
Sora keek hem kwaad aan.  
"Wat wil je van ons?!" riep hij.  
"Ik," begon Vexen. "Ik ben gekomen om je schuld op te halen, Sora."  
Goofy keek Sora vragend aan. "Een schuld? Sora, ben je iets aan deze gast verschuldigd..?"  
Sora keek hem even aan en schudde toen zijn hoofd.  
"Kom op, natuurlijk niet!"  
"Oh, maar dat doe je wel," reageerde Vexen grijnzend. "Jij bent me verschuldigd voor het herenigen met je ex-vriend."  
Lita slikte even en keek Vexen met zijn moord-blik aan. Sora's ogen werden even groot.  
"Je.. Je bedoelt niet.."  
"Dat doe ik inderdaad. Ik ben degene die Riku naar je gebracht heeft."  
"Maar.. Dan ben jij degene.." Sora raapte zich snel bij elkaar. "Dan ben jij degene die hem zat te besturen! Wat heb je met hem gedaan?!"  
"Ik zie niet waarom ik je informatie zou geven over Riku," antwoordde Vexen gladjes. "En trouwens.."  
Een blauw schild verscheen in zijn hand.  
"Waarom zou ik je lastigvallen in je laatste uur?"  
Lita begreep dat ze Sora moest helpen met het verslaan van deze geschifte wetenschapper. Ze had alleen geen enkel idee waar hij toe in staat was...  
Omdat jij alleen maar de oppervlakte van dingen kunt zien, verwacht ik je ook niet om mijn ware macht op prijs te stellen.  
Dat klonk best heftig. Maar was Vexen echt zo machtig? Er was maar één manier om dit uit te vinden; de strijd met hem aangaan.  
"Goed!" riep Lita uit. "Sora, het is me een genoegen je te helpen hem naar de maan te slaan!"  
"Zo mag ik het horen!" reageerde hij.  
Hij pakte zijn Keyblade en rende op Vexen af.  
"Hyah!"  
Hij haalde uit, maar Vexen blokte zijn aanval meteen met zijn schild. Toen knipte hij in zijn vingers.  
"Take this!"  
Een ijspegel vloog op Sora af, en Lita kon nog maar net op tijd voor hem springen om het met haar zwaard af te weren.  
"Phew! Dat scheelde niet veel," zuchtte ze.  
"Thanks!" antwoordde Sora terwijl hij op Vexen afrende.  
"I've had enough of this!" riep Vexen uit.  
"Waarom praten jullie Engels?" vroeg Lita dom.  
Ze kreeg hier geen antwoord op, want Vexen richtte zijn hand op Sora wie opeens in ijs veranderde.  
"Wak?!" riep Donald uit.  
Psychopatisch lachend rende Vexen op Sora af en sloeg hem met zijn schild uit het blok ijs. Sora landde hoestend op de grond.  
"Oh ja?! Wou je 't zo spelen?!" zei Lita boos.  
Ze knipte in haar vingers en opeens stond haar hele zwaard in brand.  
"Burn, baby!" riep ze met een Axel-stem en ze gooide haar brandende zwaard op Vexen af.  
Met een domme schreeuw vloog hij door de lucht en landde op de grond met een harde knal.  
Sora, Donald en Goofy keken verschrikt op.  
"Lita... Wat?"  
"Een dom trucje," mompelde Lita. "Hou je hoofd erbij, Sora! Gebruik vuur!"  
Toen gingen Sora's ogen wat verder open en er verscheen een vlam op de punt van zijn Keyblade. Lita grijnsde en ook haar wapen stond weer in vuur en vlam.  
"Fire!" riep Sora, en terwijl Sora zijn Firaga aanval op Vexen afvuurde, gooide Lita opnieuw haar brandende wapen naar Vexen.  
De wetenschapper hield zijn schild voor zijn gezicht, maar dit werkte niet. Hij vloog achteruit tegen de muur.  
"Ha ha!" lachte Lita overdreven. "Dat had je niet verwacht eh?"  
Vexen krabbelde overeind.  
"You imbeciles!" riep hij boos.  
Hij richtte zijn hand op Lita en opeens zat ze met haar voeten vast in ijs op de grond.  
"Aargh!" riep ze uit terwijl ze probeerde haar zwaard opnieuw in vuur te zetten. Het werkte niet.  
Vexen grijnsde duivels. Sora rende op Lita af om haar te bevrijden, maar Vexen gooide zijn stekelige schild tegen Sora's hoofd aan, wie op de grond viel.  
"Wak!" riep Donald en ook hij rende naar Lita om haar te bevrijden uit het ijs, maar net voordat hij een vuur aanval ook maar kón opwekken, gooide Vexen een scherpe ijspegel tegen hem aan. Hierop veranderde Donald in een kaart. Snel pakte Vexen de kaart op.  
"Domme diepvrieskip," mompelde hij en lachte om zijn eigen woordgrap.  
Goofy rende naar Vexen toe om de kaart af te pakken, maar hij kreeg een schild op zijn hoofd. Toen veranderde ook Goofy in een kaart.  
"Nee!" riep Lita kwaad uit. "Sora, sta op, jonge!"  
Vexen lachte onnozel en richtte zijn hand op Lita.  
"Jij gaat weer terug in gevangenschap, Lita!" zei hij duivels. "Dacht je nou echt dat je gewoon kon ontsnappen? Dom, dom, dom, dom."  
"Haat aan jou, haat aan jou," zuchtte Lita.  
Vexen grinnikte en wilde net op haar aflopen, toen Sora opeens overeind sprong.  
"It's over!" riep hij en gebruikte zijn coole aanval Sonic Blade.  
Vexen werd van alle kanten aangevallen en de kaarten van Donald en Goofy glipten uit zijn handen. Op slag veranderden ze weer terug in zichzelf.  
"Donald!" riep Lita. "Een beetje hulp graag!"  
Donald keek naar Lita die nog steeds vast zat in het ijs en vuurde toen snel een bal vuur op het ijs af. Het smolt op slag.  
"Ha!" lachte Lita terwijl ze opsprong. "Probeer dat maar eens te overtreffen!"  
Snel rende ze naar het midden van de kamer en zodra Sora zijn laatste slag van Sonic Blade had voltooid, sprong ze de lucht in.  
"You're done!" riep ze met de stem van Larxene.  
Overal schoten bliksemschichten vandaan en ze raakten Vexen, wie al schreeuwend op de grond viel.  
Sora rende op hem af en sloeg met zijn Keyblade. Vexen blokte de aanval en schoof op zijn voeten naar de andere van de kamer. Lita wilde net een volgende aanval gebruiken toen Vexen rechtop ging staan en zijn schild liet verdwijnen.  
"Zoals ik verwachtte ben je niet iemand die snel sterft," zei hij alsof er helemaal niets aan de hand was.  
Lita keek hem vol ongeloof aan.  
"Ben je niet een béétje onder de indruk van onze awesome vechtstijl?!" riep ze verontwaardigd.  
Vexen haalde zijn schouders op.  
"Best oké," mompelde hij. "Maar ik heb veel beter gezien in mijn leven. Maar goed, jullie zijn niet dood dus-"  
"Alsof ik ooit van jou zou verliezen!" riep Sora uit terwijl hij zijn Keyblade naar hem wees.  
Vexen keek van Lita naar Sora.  
"Ik zou daar niet zo zeker van zijn," antwoordde hij en wees met een overdreven handgebaar naar Sora. "Had je het door? Ik doorzocht héél jouw geheugen terwijl we vochten..."  
Sora legde met een overdreven handgebaar zijn hand op zijn borst en keek hem verbaasd aan. Lita rolde met haar ogen.  
"En wat heb je daar gevonden, meneer de wetenschapper?"  
Vexen grijnsde en haalde met het meest gestoorde gezicht een kaart tevoorschijn. Lita kon niet goed zien wat erop stond, maar dat maakte haar niet uit.  
"Dít is wat ik gevonden heb, Lita," zei hij terwijl hij gestoord met het kaartje zwaaide. "Een kaart gecreëerd van alle herinneringen in de andere kant van je hart..."  
"Waaaat?" riep Lita verbaasd uit.  
Vexen keek extreem duister en probeerde de kaart naar Sora te gooien. Hij gooide alleen nogal scheel en de kaart vloog keihard tegen Lita's gezicht, wie halfdood op de grond viel. Vexen keek even heel dom.  
"Autsch. Sorry."  
Snel zette hij weer zijn duivelse gezicht op en schraapte zijn keel.  
"Ik zal je dit keer laten gaan, Lita. Maar dat doe ik alleen omdat je vechtkunsten niet zo slecht waren als ik dacht.."  
Hij verdween.  
"HÉ! WACHT EENS!" riep Sora dom, en hij rende naar de plek waar Vexen twee seconden geleden stond. Maar dat had natuurlijk geen zin.  
"Autsch," mompelde Lita terwijl overeind ging zitten en de kaart die naast haar op de grond lag oppakte. "Ugh.. Wat is dit ooit?" Ze bekeek de kaart. Het leek op een afbeelding van een schemerig landje. Vooral de grote klokkentoren viel op.  
Sora liep naar haar toe en pakte de kaart van haar aan. Lita stond klunzig op.  
"Herinneringen.. Van de andere kant?" zei Sora terwijl hij naar de kaart keek.  
"Zijn dat niet de dingen die je vergeten bent?" dacht Donald hardop.  
"Oh.. Ik heb hier een slecht gevoel over..." mompelde Goofy.  
Lita strompelde op Sora af.  
"Waarschijnlijk weer een domme grap van die wetenschapper, eh? Maar goed, er is geen andere manier om vooruit te gaan."  
Sora keek nog even naar de kaart en keek haar toen glimlachend aan.  
"Je hebt gelijk," zei hij. "Laten we gaan!"  
Hij rende naar de trap, gevolgd door Donald en Goofy. Lita keek hem even bezorgd aan. Ze had geen keus. Ze kon Sora niets vertellen over de waarheid achter Naminé. Dat zou hem alleen maar boos maken. Even keek ze naar de grond.  
_Ik kan vanaf nu maar beter blijven doen alsof ik helemaal niets weet over de rest van The Organization. Ik moet doen alsof ik net zo veel weet over Axel, Larxene en Marluxia als Sora. En ik kan hem ook niets vertellen over Naminé... Zucht Lita! Waarom moet jou dat altijd weer overkomen? Nou ja, ik kan maar beter proberen m'n mond niet voorbij te praten. Dit gaat nog lastig worden..._

Ze rende achter Sora, Donald en Goofy aan naar de elfde verdieping van Castle Oblivion.

_Einde_

**Bedankt voor het lezen!**


End file.
